Shen Heir
by alanna of olua
Summary: This is a story originally started by WriterPON3. I just took over writing.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter or Kung Fu Panda 2. They belong to J.K. Rowling and DreamWorks. I am not making any money or anything from this story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Shen Heir

Sirius Black was not all what he appeared to be by wizard standards. He was a Peacock from China one of the ruling families for that matter. When he was a young peacock he was very sick. His parents could not understand why this was till one day a human showed up with a letter inviting him to go to a human school of magic.

He had been excited at the chance to learn to control the powers he had. Once he had a wand in hand he got better so it went under the disguise of a human that he went to school. Where he met a pureblood wizard by the name of James Potter who was rich. They became fast friends.

When James and Peter were in there fifth year they completed the Animagus Transformation. He showed them his true form as a Peacock solid white with bright red eyes on his tail feathers. It was all to do with a fellow roommate by the name of Remus John Lupin who was a Werewolf. They thought it would be a good way to help him out.

Right after Hogwarts James Potter married Lily Marie Evans. He was of course best man but not as Sirius Black he was best man as Shen. He was also named Godfather of their son when he was born. The child name was Harry James Potter. He had agreed with Peter over the matter of who was secret keeper.

Shen arrived at Godric Hollow before Hagrid. He was in his peacock form he could hear Harry crying a great deal. He lifted him up in his great wings.

"I know little one. I miss them too"

Shen run down the stairs and out the door. He was fixing to call for his airship when an voice ring out from some thirty feet in front of him.

" 'O the ruddy 'ell are you" Hagrid said looking at the Peacock confused. "Where 're you going with little Harry Potter" he said even more confused.

"I am Shen" Shen said holding onto Harry more protectively his tail feather standing up and fanning out. "I am a friend to the Potters. I have found them dead in the house. Harry is my godson. I am taking him home with me"

"No" The giant said not liking the peacock and a little confused about how it could be talking for that matter. "Dumbledore said little Harry going to his Aunt and Uncle"

"Those…Those… Those Cretin" Shen made a really disgusted face. "I would die before that happen" He made a snapping sound with one of his wings which then brought from the shadows a very silent airship above it were several Wolven like creatures on it.

"Easy now" the giant said still puzzled and a little calmly. "No enemies here. But Dumbledore wants-"

"Screw what Dumbledore what he just an old man" Shen said. "While I am grateful forever to him for letting me come to Hogwarts. But I will not let a godchild of mine be raised in a filthy Human home. Those people despise anything and everything to do with magic. I am going to take my godson and raise him to be the heir to my clan" he said not all happy.

A metal cable came down with a platform attached to it and a second cable came down as well. Hagrid still was not sure about what he was seeing or hearing.

"Goodbye, Hagrid. I am off to kill Pettigrew. I will raise my godson how I see fit"

Hagrid watched dumbstruck as the ship disappeared leaving with the little savior on it. Shen held his godson close as they flew away from Godric Hollow.


	3. Chapter 2 – Dumbledore and Pettigrew

Dumbledore was not all happy when Hagrid came back to Hogwarts without his little weapon. Hagrid did not know what to do or say to protect himself.

"Tell me again why do you not have the child" Dumbledore said to his gamekeeper.

" 'e took him sir. I 'ont know what 'e was" Hagrid did not understand how a peacock could talk.

"I must alert the order quickly. Before Sirius Black can escape to China with the child" he said almost in a rage.

" 'hy would 'e go to China" the giant asked?

"That is where he is from Hagrid" Dumbledore stood up and reached for a device on a shelf.

" 'U been in the Mead, sir" the giant said.

"Hagrid, you don't even know the half of what I do about Sirius Black. That creature you meet was his real form" Dumbledore said he had wanted harry were he could be molded to walk to his death.

It flashed bright white calling all order of the phoenix members to Hogwarts for one last meeting. Hagrid felt the medallion on his wrist burn telling him to report to the meeting. Most of the order arrived and went into a room that was used for the meeting to wait for Dumbledore to arrive. Hagrid had gone only because he knew things were not going to be pleasant when they found out that little Harry had been taken by a peacock into hiding.

Many miles away somewhere in the heart of London a grey airship flew tracking a rat. Shen the master of the ship was taking care of his godson leaving his Wolven to find the man and kill him. Harry cooed and held on to his godfather feathers with his hands.

"I will not let the old man place you with your mother sister" Shen said.

"Clawfoot, where is mom and dad" Harry did not understand why his parents were not there.

"I am sorry; Harrison they have died will not be with you for many years" the peacock said rubbing his godson face with a feather from his wing.

"Clawfoot, we going after bad man" Harry asked he was a little frighten of Wolven even if they took care of his godfather and him.

Shen sighed a little gentle singing a song to make his godson soon to be son sleep. Harry eyes closed as his other hand held on to one of his godfather tail feathers.

Back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was greatly worried. He did not have any clue as to how Shen/ Sirius Black managed to go back and forth between China and Britain. Hagrid sat in his chair shaking a little. Alastair Moody sat at the table. Most of the other order members were all looking a little confused about the meeting being called.

"Sirius Black is not real. He is a peacock called Shen" Dumbledore said.

"Peacock, Albus have you lost your mind" Moody said.

"He telling the truth" Lupin said he knew that Shen had not betrayed the Potters but he was still angry about the fact he kept his form hidden for so long.

"We have to get him back. Albus I mean if the plans for Weasley and Potter to intermarriage is too happen" Molly said not all happy about what was going on.

"Personally what is the harm in the brat being raised by a peacock" Snape commented to them.

Meanwhile the Wolven had located Pettigrew capture him and had him brought onto the ship. Shen was pacing on the floor every once and a while swing a wooden handle blade around much to his godson delight. Shen turned to the door right as the Wolven came in with the traitorous rat. Peter was nerves he did not like the big Wolf like creatures that had tied him up with a set of handcuffs that every time he moved they got harder.

"Hello, Peter" Shen said calmly.

"That a bad man, Clawfoot. He helped kill my parents" Harry said glaring at Peter with a lot of hate.

"You don't understand the dark lord had powerful weapons and would torture anyone" Peter said trying to defend what he had done.

"Wormy, you did something really bad. I would love to kill you" Shen said flipping the blade in his hand a little. "But I have other things to do. And sitting in a cell in Azkaban is not one of them" Shen could tell that he was frightening his ex-friend. "But I am going to stun you and leave you in Moody backyard" he did not care if his ex-friend.

Peter flinched a little at that comment frighten then everything went black. Shen undid the handcuffs made sure to use human handcuffs. Wolven took the man away. Harry watched the actions grinning a little.


	4. Chapter 3 - Five Years Later in China

It had been five years sense Lord Shen of Peacocks had taken his human godson way from Britain to China. In that five years Harry or Heir Blackie Shen of Peacock. One of the first things Shen had done was to show his son how to be Animagus when he was two. With that how to speak English in that form. Black was because the first time he transformed his feathers were a lovely shade of black.

Shen had mostly kept his weapon a secret from his son not wanting him ask questions on it. He had a little amount of Schizophrenia from his live and what had happen. The one good thing about his son was that with both his parents being magical he had natural control over his magic so he did not get sick.

He had sent Blackie to the leader of his guard house for protection. He did not want his son hit in the cross fight. He was glad of how far his son had gotten in his training with Feather Kunai. But like he told his six year old son he still had years to master the form.

HPKFP2

Blackie was current watching the sailing of the boats. He had wanted to be with his father but was told it would be safer if he stayed at the Wolven Captain house. So he watched from the roof as the boat floated by. He followed them as well it was when the panda showed up that Black started to fear for his father.

HPKFP2

Shen was shocked to see the Panda still alive on the roof.

"How did you find peace? I took away your parents, everything, I scarred you for live" Shen said.

"See that's the thing, Shen, scars heal" Po replied calmly.

"No they don't. Wounds heal" he argued glaring at Po.

"Oh, yeah…What do scars do? They fade, I guess…" Po was not even upset with Shen anymore.

"I don't care what scars do…" Shen was now angry again!

"You should, Shen. You got to let go of the stuff from the past-" Po said calmly to the enraged Peacock. "Because it just doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is what you choose to be now" he said calmly.

"Alright. Then I choose THIS" Shen scream out at Po!

Shen attacks Po and they fight until Shen accidentally cuts the ropes holding up his downed weapon causing it to fall on him. _My god Blackie I am so sorry._ Po looked surprised at what had happen. Blackie hopped somewhat flew to his father side. He reached out with his magic and moved the cannon. He started to cry tears over his father body.

"Where did you come from young one" Po asked a little surprised to see a solid black peacock.

"Leave me alone, panda" Blackie rubbed his father feather to see if it would wake him. "You killed my father" he cried even more reaching for his father tail feathers with his small wing feathers.

"I am sorry" Po replied. "If I had known I would have tried to talk him out of it" he said hoping to calm the young peacock down a little.

"It like I lost my mom and dad all over again" Blackie curled up on the tail feathers and gripped the silk robe his father was wearing. "Daddy you have to get up" he pleaded softly into his father tail feathers.

Po watched helpless at the scene. Blackie cried even harder. He looked around as if someone had touched him then inside his mind a soft very quiet voice came to him and said. _Blackie I will see you again someday don't worry. But for now know I am watching over you with your parents._ Po saw a soft glowing appear around the young peacock. Blackie looked at his father body for a minute then gentle took the robe off him. With even more gentle behavior he pulled out a number of his father tail feathers to keep feeling that it was a good idea at the time.

HPKFP2

The Furious Five were also shocked to see Po alive. Shifu was shocked to see such a young peacock. Tigress had never seen a child cry that way before. Viper was to go over to the child and talk to it.

"I did not see a child" Shifu said looking a little confused.

"He is really young only a child still, master" Tigress said to her teacher.

"I does not make any sense" Viper looked at the young peacock.

Mantis, Crane, and Monkey were all in different to the child. Shifu felt they had to do something about it. Viper felt protective of the child. Tigress was not all pleased about the fact he was so emotional for that matter.


	5. Chapter 4 - Hogwarts Letter

Blackie Shen Lord of the Peacocks. Woke one morning to find a letter addressed to his human name Harry James Potter-Black. It had been five years sense he come to the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace. He respected all the different people in the valley. While he learned the Kung Fu from Shifu and the Furious Five.

He kept his distance from the Panda not very trustee of him. He could have conversation with him but still kept his distance. Maybe it was because of the fact Po Ping had something to do with his adoptive father death which made any kind of relationship they could have had not be there.

Blackie trusted Tigress and Viper. What had shocked them was one day a snake had appeared before Viper could direct the snake away from the young peacock the child had hissed at the snake. Which had lead to Viper adopting the eight year old child.

He loved Mr. Ping talking of noodles and tofu. Even if he thought it was odd. He still had contact with the Wolven clan even if Shifu and the other did not trust them. The airship that his adoptive father use was still up kept till it was time for him to return to human form and go to Hogwarts.

Blackie enjoyed spending time with Shifu the most because the little red panda made him feel safe. Just like his mother and Tigress did. He did not trust too much with the monkey, crane, and mantis that well. He pulled out the journal he had of his original name and what not. Looking over the letter lightly.

It was addressed to:

_Mr. H. Potter-Black_

_Sleep Room Seven_

_Jade Palace, Valley of Peace, China_

Blackie was not all stupid. He looked at the journal to check to see what his father letter had said when it had got it. He knew that was his real name outside of China. He looked forward to going to Hogwarts if only to find out more about his birth parents and Remus Lupin a man that was very close to the human level of the Wolven.

"Owl if I give you a reply will you see it delivered in a timely fashion" he asked he noted the package with it.

Blackie write his reply in English then sent the owl on it way. He then opened the package to find Gringotts key to his vault.


	6. Chapter 5 - Diagon Ally

**Chapter 5 – Diagon Ally, Goblins, and Hedwig…Oh my!**

(A/N: If you would please go to my profile and vote for Harry wand type or design I would very much like it. Once I have a two clear winner I will explain my designs and why they are that way. At this current time I do not have any idea on how to explain my plan. I am doing his getting his wand as chapter 6 so that I can do a deeper discussion with Ollivander. Thank you for making your two choices for Wand. The poll will be closed in just over one week from the time this chapter is posted.)

HPKFP2

Blackie talked to captain of the Wolven the night his letter had come in his human form he had to relearn how to walk normally human not a juvenile peacock anymore. He still had not talked to any of the Kung Fu master about Hogwarts.

Blackie was having a hard time calling himself Harry. Because after ten years at answering to Blackie it was hard. The Wolven captain called him Harry when they spoke the night before. He had not left his room in favor of trying to figure out what to say and give his body time to get use to being without wings and a tail. He had not even gone out for meals for that matter.

Viperess was worried about her son he closed himself up in his room for the day forgoing training to deal with a personal matter. She was not one to investigate her hatchling behavior but she was a little worried. When he did not appear for even the last meal of the day. She made up her mind to enter the seventh sleep room in the Jade Palace to see her son out of worry. When she walked in it was to find a young human boy sitting on the bed deep in meditation completely calm.

Viperess thought about leaving to get Shifu when the Red Panda came walking up.

"Master Shifu there is a human child in my sons sleep chamber" she said a little displeased.

"Okay it is Mistress Viperess" he said calmly walking into the room. "This child still your son he is" he paused in his comment to think.

"Always been human as he. Never told us did he. But knew I did" He walked gently over to the boy and poked him with Master Ooway staff.

"Yes, Master Shifu" Blackie answered even in his human form out of habit.

"Speak to you. Your mother wishes" Shifu spoke to him.

"Yes, Master Shifu. I will go see her right way" Blackie respond to the little panda still in meditation.

"Blackie, why do you appear as a human and not a peacock right now" Viperess asked her son confused.

"This is my birth form. I took on the form of a Peacock" he paused in his reply still not opening his eyes. "I became a Peacock to please my godfather because he adopted and made me his son I just remain in my animal form then change back and forth" He shifted a little the robe he had on over the Wushu **Kungfu**Taichi.

The outfit that Blackie had on looked very much like a Jedi Uniform. Viperess was surprised how relaxed her son was even in this new form without any feather covering his body. Shifu knew he had feathers they were the strands of hairs on his head.

HPKFP2

Harry had explained to his mother that he was really a human that could change into multiple animals. He had at least two forms that he knew of. Viperess had at first been a little confused then she understood why as a peacock he could understand her hissing when she was not speaking in her regular voice.

"My son, how will I appear in Britain with you" she hissed softly.

"Mother I had not worked that out" he said trying to think about what he had been dealing with. "I was thinking that I would have you appear to look like my mother younger sister that disappeared when she was just a child" Harry had figured that would be the best way to pass her off.

"The rest of the masters," Viperess asked a little trying to find things out.

Harry did not know was not sure. He just knew that he had to get supplies for school. Viperess could tell he was not sure. They went to Diagon Ally and gather his supplies the last stop was Ollivander Wand Shop where he would get his wand.


End file.
